


No Special Occassion

by Junker



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: Kaidan surprises Shepard by renting out a private room at Afterlife and putting on a show for him.





	No Special Occassion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueTeaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/gifts).



> Written for BlueTeaParty for the 2017 MEWC Secret Santa! There's also [a very NSFW bonus gifset](http://www.notamaincharacter.com/private/169062931292/tumblr_p1pboyCwxE1wpmtah) that goes along with it!

Kaidan left a message for Shepard to meet him in the Purgatory bar and asked him to wear something sexy, but comfortable. Shepard, with a limited grasp on what was sexy and an even more limited wardrobe, wore the last outfit Kaidan had complimented him on. He squeezed into his least distressed jeans, a grey tee, and his leather N7 jacket. 

He walked out of the Citadel apartment and headed towards Purgatory. It struck him as unusual that Kaidan wanted to hang out at a bar. Usually when Kaidan wanted to do something, it was intimate and personal - a meal at his apartment, some wine in his cabin, somewhere quiet they could talk to each other and really listen. A bar could easily set off one of Kaidan’s migraines, and he wondered what gave Kaidan the idea for it. Part of him suspected it was a surprise party, but he wasn’t sure the occasion.

The pumping music didn’t add any doubt to Shepard’s mind as he walked into Purgatory. He walked up to the bar, saw the bartender was busy, and leaned against it as he tried to spot Kaidan. Shepard wasn’t early, and it wasn’t like Kaidan to be late. He wondered if Kaidan already had a migraine and went back to the Normandy.

“Shepard?”

Shepard turned and saw the turian bartender addressing him. “Yeah.”

“You have a room booked and there are drinks in there,” he said, pointing towards a door a short walk away. “Code 4820.”

Shepard offered the bartender a smile and said, “Thanks.”

So it was a surprise party, and a booked room likely meant they could control the sound. But what was the occasion? Just a general get together to drink and let off some steam?

He punched in the code to get past the door and pushed through some heavy black curtains before reaching an open space. One half of the room had floor-to-ceiling mirrors while the remainder of the room had the curtains Shepard had to push through. Near the middle of the room was a stripper pole, and Kaidan leaned against it, his smile growing as Shepard watched him.

Kaidan wore nothing but a pair of red lace panties and his dog tags. As Shepard approached, he let his eyes crawl across Kaidan’s perfect, tight form and the familiar bulge in his lingerie. The material was slightly translucent, but still hid most of Kaidan’s shaft from his prying eyes.

“Are you giving me a private dance?” Shepard said, circling around Kaidan.

Kaidan’s thick ass was pressed up against the pole, and despite being slightly obstructed, it was still a damn fine view. Kaidan said, “That’s right, Commander. Take a seat.”

A single chair sat in front of the pole with its back to the side with the mirror. Beside the chair was a shelf that held lubricant, tissues, and a few sex toys Shepard recognized as Kaidan’s. As Shepard sat down, he considered how Kaidan got a view of himself dancing, and somehow the idea of Kaidan turning himself on with whatever dance he had planned sent a throb through Shepard. He was very into it.

The music picked up, not too loud, but loud enough that Kaidan wasn’t dancing to silence. Shepard ran his hands across his thighs as he watched Kaidan arch his back and press his chest against the pole, slowly rocking his hips from side to side. Shepard recognized it as a dance commonly found in the now defunct Chora’s Den - and here Shepard thought Kaidan spent so much time there because he liked the women.

Shepard watched eagerly, unsure of where to let his eyes rest. Kaidan’s hands traced along his own body with one finger slowly circling around his nipple before hooking into his underwear, pushing it down just enough to make Shepard’s cock ache. Shepard checked the mirrors to watch Kaidan’s body from different angles and fully appreciated that he could see the perfect curve of his thick ass. Kaidan’s eyes often rested on him; his steady, warm gaze only turned Shepard on further. Shepard’s erection pressed against his tight jeans, aching to be let loose.

Shepard licked his lips as Kaidan moved his hips forward with his bulge pressing against the pole. The lace panties barely held Kaidan’s erection, and Shepard loved that Kaidan was turned on too. He wondered what his cock felt like inside the underwear. Tilting his head, Shepard asked, “How about a more personal touch?”

Kaidan released his grip from the pole and slowly approached Shepard. Shepard could barely take his eyes off the heavy erection sitting in those red lace panties. Kaidan straddled him in the chair and made sure his ass was up against Shepard’s cock. Against Shepard’s lips, Kaidan said, “Is this what you were thinking, Commander?”

“Definitely.”

Kaidan ground his ass against Shepard’s cock while wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He breathed Kaidan in as his cock ached against Kaidan’s ass. His mind was foggy with lust. He wanted to cut a hole in the back of Kaidan’s underwear and fuck him until Kaidan came into the lingerie. Shepard kissed Kaidan’s neck and felt Kaidan’s cock through the underwear. It pulsed in his touch, and when Shepard gave him a jerk, Kaidan pushed his hands against Shepard’s chest and started to climb off of him. “You know better than to touch the dancers, Commander.”

Shepard let out a sharp laugh, partly out of frustration. “How far are you taking this?” Shepard asked. “Am I just supposed to jerk off while I watch you?”

He was perfectly fine with that option, but Kaidan gave him a mischievous look and said, “Hardly.”

He undid Shepard’s jeans and fished out his thick cock. Squirting some lubricant into his hand, he jerked Shepard’s cock off and rubbed some of the excess lube on his chest. Shepard’s lips parted, relieved to finally get some attention. When he bucked into Kaidan’s grip, Kaidan started to suck the head of cock. Sharply taking in air, Shepard watched Kaidan’s body in the mirror as he sucked him off. He loved Kaidan’s perky ass against the heels of his feet as Kaidan kneeled in front of him.

Kaidan started to suck him off harder, and Shepard dug his fingers into his thighs to keep from grabbing Kaidan. He switched between watching him first-hand and watching him through the mirror. He wanted to rub his hands down Kaidan’s back. Kaidan gripped Shepard’s thighs and spread them as he took more of his cock into his mouth. Shepard’s breaths quickened as his shaft pressed into Kaidan’s throat. He swallowed a groan as Kaidan repeated the motion. 

Shepard’s limit built inside of him, and he squirmed in the chair. He didn’t want to spoil Kaidan’s plans, and he was unsure if Kaidan wanted him to shoot his load on his face - something he’d asked for before - or if he had something else in mind. Trying to keep his voice steady, Shepard warned, “I’m close.”

Kaidan squirted lubricant back into his palm as he sucked him off harder. When Shepard bucked his hips up again, Kaidan gripped the base of his shaft to jerk him off while he sucked the head of his cock. Panting, Shepard thought about how hard Kaidan must be and how much his cock probably aches. He started to finish, and Kaidan pulled away to jerk him off with both hands, aiming Shepard’s orgasm onto his face. Shepard sharply groaned as threads curled across Kaidan’s face and chest. He bucked into Kaidan’s delicious touch as he finished.

Kaidan stood up. The head of his cock pressed out against the band of his lace underwear, and a bead of precum sat at its tip. Shepard watched Kaidan with parted lips, and Kaidan circled his thumb around the head of his cock before licking his thumb. Shepard couldn’t pull his eyes away. He was still turned on to hell.

“Let me touch you,” Shepard said.

Kaidan tiled his head with a smile. Shepard thought about how good Kaidan looked with his jizz all over his face. Kaidan stroked his cock and tucked it back into his underwear. He said, “You really want the show to be over that early, Commander?”

Shepard laughed as Kaidan’s smile grew. “Yes, if it means making you come too.”

Kaidan straddled him again and leaned against him. Kaidan’s cock pressed against his stomach through the rough lace. Kaidan gently brushed his nose against Shepard’s, and Shepard kissed him - hard. Wrapping his arms around Kaidan, Shepard held Kaidan tightly against him as he parted Kaidan’s lips with his own. Kaidan ground his body against Shepard’s, and Shepard’s hands slipped down Kaidan’s back before cupping his ass. He squeezed Kaidan’s ass as he bit Kaidan’s lower lip. 

Shepard took his hand out from Kaidan’s underwear to pump lubricant across his fingers. It spilled between them as he tried to kiss Kaidan throughout the process. He squeezed one of Kaidan’s ass cheeks with his hand as his other hand pressed back into the underwear to finger his ass. Kaidan groaned, and Shepard kissed and nipped down Kaidan’s neck. He wanted to leave some mark on him to remember this whenever he looked at him.

He made sure to keep the underwear strained as he fingered Kaidan’s ass so it was as tight as possible against his cock and testicles. He pressed a second finger into Kaidan’s ass. He wanted Kaidan to be as horny and teased as he felt. Shepard’s cock stiffened as Kaidan ground up and gasped against him. He kissed where Kaidan’s neck and shoulder met. Kaidan softly gasped, “Shepard.”

His voice sent hot chills through Shepard. He wanted to fuck Kaidan and hear his name gasped again, but he wanted Kaidan to ask for it. He pumped his fingers roughly into Kaidan while Kaidan ground up against him. He kissed under Kaidan’s chin and Kaidan groaned again. Shepard worried he was going to make him finish before he got to fuck him.

Kaidan touched Shepard’s chin to draw his head away just enough to kiss him again. Shepard tried to draw it out, but Kaidan pulled away to say, “Fuck me,” against his lips.

Shepard thought he could have come from those words alone, and Kaidan climbed off of him as Shepard tried to pull off his underwear. With his back to Shepard, Kaidan finished taking off the panties and tossed them to Shepard. Shepard felt the wet spot of precum on them and shoved them into his inside jacket pocket.

With Kaidan’s back still facing Shepard, Shepard gripped Kaidan’s hip and edged his cock into Kaidan’s ass. Kaidan spread his legs as he slowly took Shepard’s cock into his ass. Shepard tried to let Kaidan set the pace, knowing he would just mercilessly pound into him given the chance. He spread Kaidan’s ass cheeks as he watched it take in his thick cock in its entirety. 

Kaidan ground up against Shepard, and Shepard couldn’t help but keep squeezing his delicious ass throughout. Kaidan climbed onto the chair, and Shepard wrapped his arms around Kaidan’s waist as Kaidan rode his cock and groaned throughout. Shepard was nearly at his limit again. He started to jerk Kaidan off and felt the beginning of his orgasm around the tip. He nuzzled into Kaidan’s back as Kaidan came after a few nimble jerks. Shepard jerked him off to completion while Kaidan rode his dick.

Kaidan stepped off of Shepard, and Shepard jerked off as Kaidan used his ass as a target for him. He watched Kaidan’s ass, slick with lube and some of his jizz, while he bucked into his own rhythm. He shot his load onto Kaidan’s ass with a sharp grunt. Kaidan dropped back onto him, spreading Shepard’s jizz back across his thighs. Shepard wrapped his arms around Kaidan’s waist as Kaidan panted against him. He kissed Kaidan’s neck. 

Kaidan said, “Did you like it?”

Shepard laughed and nuzzled into him. “I loved it.”

Shepard spotted Kaidan’s tired smile in the mirror and gave him a squeeze. Shepard asked, “What was the occasion?”

Kaidan shrugged. “There wasn’t one. Just turned myself on thinking about it and remembered Afterlife rents rooms. Thought we’d give it a shot.”

“We certainly gave it a shot.”

Kaidan laughed and pecked Shepard’s lips. Shepard said, “Should we clean up and head back?”

Kaidan shrugged and replied, “I do have the room for a while, and I brought some toys.”

“You’re going to ride me raw, aren’t you?”

Kaidan laughed and gently pulled away from Shepard. He grabbed something off the shelf and said, “I even brought a fresh pair.”

He held out a pair of black lacy lingerie, this time with a thong backing. Shepard leaned back in the chair, and Kaidan started to put them on. “All right, show me your moves again.”

“You won’t interrupt this time?” Kaidan asked.

Shepard chuckled and leaned forward, hardly able to contain himself. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) • [Tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/) • [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/Not%20a%20Main%20Character) • 


End file.
